CC: Скрытое желание
by Dc-vi
Summary: Однажды утром Кроно не пришел, чтобы разбудить Розетту. Чтоже такое с ним произошло? И почему вдруг Розетта ощущает такую неловкость? Писала лет 5 назад, так что там есть ошибки. Если интересно, можете стать бетой и исправить что-то. ХЕНТАЙ!


**Скрытое желание**

**

* * *

**

Это было обычное весеннее утро. Солнце уже давно ярко светило на небе, за окном раздавалось щебетание птиц, в воздухе пахло цветущими деревьями и цветами. На удивление в это время года было очень тепло и солнечно. Орден Святой Магдалин не прекращал своей деятельности даже в такую хорошую погоду. У них не было времени на отдых. Посвятить себя одной лишь цели – был их долг. И они отдавались ему полностью…Во всяком случае, так должно было быть.

Розетта Кристофер мирно спала в своей кровати. Обычно она уже в 7 часов утра была на ногах и выполняла надлежащие ей хозяйственные работы в Ордере, пока ее не вызовут на очередное задание. Но сейчас она даже не подумывала о том, чтобы что-то сделать. А все потому, что Кроно, ее друг, не разбудил ее этим утром. Почему? Обычно он всегда это делает. Может, он сам проспал? Вряд ли…

В дверь раздался приглушенный стук. В ответ Розетта лишь простонала и перевернулась на другой бок. Уж больно не хотелось вставать и прерывать свой сон.

"Розетта" – Азмария как обычно проговорила своим бодрым голосом за дверью, надеясь, что она там. Честно говоря, она утром уже прослышала о том, что Розетта все еще спит. Мэри, Клэр и Анна бурно это обсуждали, жалуясь на то, что она такая ленивая и безответственная. Азмария уловила часть разговора, когда возвращалась с утреннего хора. Не задумываясь, она решила это проверить. Не потому что ей было это любопытно…Конечно, само по себе, это новость – полдень, а самая буйная монахиня еще нежится в кровати. Выговор от Сестры Кэйт обеспечен.

"Розетта" – молодой Апостол еще раз повторился, так как ответ так и не был услышан. Вздохнув, она все же решила зайти внутрь. На губах появилась улыбка при виде светловолосой монахини. Часть одеяла лежала на полу, сама же Розетта похрапывала и пускала слюни во сне. Азмария подошла ближе. Она скрыла смешок, потому как услышала бормотания.

"Хррр…ум да, спасибо…я наелась…"

"Розетта, пора вставать" – Аз слегка потрясла монахиню. Она, конечно, помнила, каких усилий стоило Кроно разбудить своего подрядчика. Выкинуть ее из окна было неудачной идеей, да и сама Азмария не сможет этого сделать. Поэтому все что оставалось, это теребить ее во сне. Чем сильнее, тем лучше. На это сил хватит. После десяминутных попыток Розетта, наконец, проснулась.

"Аз?" – удивленно проговорила Розетта, никак не ожидающая видеть ее здесь.

"Доброе утро!" – Азмария сказала скорей устало и не так бодро.

"Что ты тут делаешь? А где Кроно? Вообще который час?" – сонно пробормотала Розетта, потирая лицо и зевнув.

"Ээ, ну уже полдень. Я нигде тебя не видела, обычно ты рано встаешь" – замялась Аз.

"Полдень?" – Розетта ошарашено посмотрела на молодого Апостола, вскочив с пастели и метнувшись в ванную комнату. Через минуту она уже была одета в свою привычную одежду. Скорость космическая, а на вид и не скажешь, что она может быть такой шустрой. Только-только валялась в кровати и уже на ногах, готовая ко всему.

"Так где Кроно?" – Розетта вспомнила свой предыдущий вопрос, не услышав на него ответа.

Азмария почему-то замялась и немного покраснела. "Я не знаю, вообще я его тоже не видела. Может, он сам еще не проснулся?"

"Не проснулся…?" – на лбу Розетта начала пульсировать вена. Плохо, она разозлилась, и Аз тут же это поняла. Проснуться не успела, как уже кипятится от злобы. Бедный Кроно, если он действительно спит, то ему крупно достанется от манихини. Хотя если подумать, вчера они очень поздно вернулись с задания. Кроно вел себя немного странно и сказал, что пойдет спать…Он мог заболеть, конечно. Он вообще не любил говорить о том, что ему может быть плохо или что-то в этом роде. Остается только проверить.

"Ано…Розетта…" – Азмария уже чувствовала неладное. "Не стоит торопиться, может ему плохо, вспомни о вчерашнем"

"Ну конечно, плохо ему! Из-за него я проспала! Сестра Кэйт меня в порошок сотрет! Пол дня насмарку! Время мести…" – она ровным шагом потопала к двери, смачно захлопнув ее позади себя. Аз выдохнула и пошла следом за ней. Она ничего не могла с этим поделать. Такой уж характер был у Розетты.

Старшой как обычно сидел за своим столом, заваленным кучей всяких препаратов и колбочек, тестируя пули Евангелия. Он был так увлечен своим занятием, что не с первого раза услышал стук в дверь. Правда это стуком нельзя было назвать: он был настолько громкий, что казалось, дверь могла сломаться в любую минуту.

"Старшой!" – это был голос Розетты. Мало того, что Кроно ее не разбудил, теперь еще ей и дверь не открывают. Вообще Старшой никогда не запирал двери, а теперь все наоборот. Что тут вообще происходит? То просыпают, то запираются. Розетту сейчас мало волновал вопрос, почему так, она слишком была раздражена, хотелось просто кого-то побить. В остальном можно разобраться позже. Послышался скрип и дверь отворилась.

"О, Розетта" – проговорил Старшой, видя озлобленную монахиню на пороге. "Что-то случилось? Сестра Кэйт уже требует моего отчета?"

"Молчать! Почему дверь заперта?" – Розетта тыкнула пальцем перед его носом.

"Я кое-что изобретал, мне нужна была тишина"

"Знаю я твои изобретения старый извращенец…" – саркастически проговорила монахиня. "Лучше скажи, где он?"

"Кто?"

"Кроно, кто еще! Он спит?"

Вот тут Старшой замялся. Он ведь в действительности не знал, спит ли Кроно или тут ли он вообще. "Я не знаю"

"Ты не знаешь, а кто знать должен! Из-за этого, этого, агрх!" – Розетта потопала в комнату Кроно. У нее просто не хватало слов. Это надо быть настолько разгневанной. Азмария, зашедшая за ней, и Старшой уяснили для себя: лучше не рисковать и не мешать ей сейчас.

В маленькой комнате, которая была в некотором роде домом Кроно, было очень тихо и темно. Даже после того как ее очистили от барахла Старшого, она все еще на вид была старой и неуютной. Розетте не нравилось это никогда, она вообще не любила то, как к демону относились. Он столько раз доказывал, что не причинит никому вреда, что ему можно доверять, но все же.…Многие вещи не изменялись.

Розетта остановилась около кровати, на которой спал Кроно, как ни в чем не бывало, укутавшись с головой в одеяло. Заметна была только его фиолетовая макушка. Если бы не было так темно в помещении, то можно было приметить, что его волосы были немного темнее обычного. Розетта состроила недовольную гримасу на лице, подходя к его кровати, и не раздумывая, одним рывком сдернула с него одеяло. Сначала была гробовая тишина, а потом на все помещение раздался крик испуганной монахини. Одного только такого крика было достаточно, чтобы заставить заволноваться Азмарию. Она и Старшой немедленно бросились в комнату демона.

Тем временем Розетта старательно приходила в себя. Она ведь точно это видела, правда? Она была абсолютно уверена, что это не сон, что эй это не снится. Да и потом она не считала себя сумасшедшей. Вся злость и мысль побить демона тут же пропала. Появился страх и какая-то неясность. В кровати лежал не Кроно, она могла с уверенностью это сказать. Во-первых, 'тело' было слишком большое, во-вторых, это 'тело' резко свалилось с кровати, а после нескольких минут медленно встало на ноги напротив нее. Розетта как прикованная оставалась на месте, пока в комнате не включили свет. Это был Старшой. Он и Азмария стояли в проеме комнаты, рука Старшого замерла на переключателе, Азмария потрясенно смотрела на кого-то, кто стоял напротив Розетты. Когда непродолжительный шок прошел, Розетта моргнула несколько раз и сглотнула. Перед ней стоял никто иной, как Грешник Кроно. Ее взгляд упал на часы, которые она никогда не снимала. Затем снова на Кроно. Я что-то пропустила? Стрелки стояли на месте. Но как такое возможно? Его сила же запечатана, почему тогда он сейчас…такой?

Сам же Кроно успел окончательно проснуться от всей этой суматохи. Он был также удивлен, как и она. В его взгляде читалась неясность и удивление.

"Кроно…что с тобой?" – она подошла к нему ближе, удостоверившись, что это не сон, что все происходит наяву. Он в ответ уставился на нее, не зная как это объяснить. Да и как это объяснишь? Вчера был одним, сегодня другим. Обстановку решил разрядить Старшой.

"Ну и дела, кто бы мог подумать, что ты можешь принимать свой истинный облик, не используя душу Розетты"

Кроно, наконец, обрел дар речи.

"Я не могу…"

"Правда, тогда сейчас на что это похоже?"

"Не знаю,…не знаю, почему так произошло"

"А может это из-за вчерашнего" – все трое уставились на Аз, которая до сих пор молчала, так же пораженная увиденным.

"Что ты имеешь в виду?" – спросила Розетта.

"Ну,…вчера тот демон, Кроно сражался с ним. Я не уверена, но, похоже, что-то не так было с твоими часами. Это тогда, когда ты хотела снять печать"

Розетта задумалась. Она вообще-то не замечала ничего такого. Что могло быть неправильно? Если бы что-то случилось с часами, Кроно наверняка первым бы узнал об этом. Но он сейчас сам в шоке, значит дело совсем в другом. И снова вопрос – в чем?

"Хммм так мы ничего не выясним. Розетта я хочу посмотреть на часы, оставь их" – Старший протянул ей руку.

"Умм, да, конечно" – Розетта сняла часы и отдала их ему. Нет смысла сейчас гадать что не так. Ее душа не поглощалась, это даже к лучшему. Проблема была в другом: как остальные отнесутся к этому случаю? Настоящий демон на территории Ордена. Половина даже не знала что Кроно демон. Что будет, когда об этом узнают? Нужно было поговорить с Сестрой Кэйт и Ремингтоном. Они наверняка знают, как поступить. Если что-то с часами, то перевоплощаться обратно лучше не стоит. Розетта вздохнула.

"Ладно, Старший я оставляю это на тебя. Нам нужно идти. Я думаю рассказать обо всем Сестре Кэйт. Аз, идем!"

"Д…да"

"Розетта, подожди" – Кроно остановил ее за руку. Она обернулась и вопросительно на него посмотрела. "Ты точно уверена, что поступаешь правильно?"

"Мм, ты можешь предложить что-то другое?"

"Нет…" – он опустил голову, как будто ища подходящие слова для ответа. Розетта заметила, что его власть на ее руке хоть и была, не так сильна, но все же заметна. Он не хотел отпускать ее одну. И она понимала почему. Слабый румянец появился на щеках. "Кроно, да все в порядке, ты чего, в самом деле? Если не знаешь куда деваться, то пошли, я спрячу тебя у себя" Она даже не успела подумать перед тем, как сказать такое. Зачем ей прятать демона у себя в комнате, когда его и так не заметят у Старшого?

"Спрятаться у тебя?" – Кроно кажись, сам немного опешил от такого. Розетта отвела от него взгляд, она внезапно почувствовала себя смущенно и быстро пролепетала. "Да, что тут такого, ты что-то имеешь против? Пока я добрая пользуйся случаем!" – она специально так сказала, чтобы скрыть свою неловкость. Кроно молча кивнул, соглашаясь. Хотя он понятия не имел, что она имела в виду. Старший как-то похотливо улыбнулся, но этого, слава богу, никто не заметил. Решение было принято, и все трое украдкой понеслись в комнату Розетты.

* * *

Их никто не заметил. Это плюс. Что ж за глупость, красться на своей же территории, пытаться что-то скрыть. До этого только Розетта может додуматься. Зачем такой геморрой? Вообще она и сама себе не могла толком объяснить. Что такое с ней? Такого раньше не происходило. Она никогда не чувствовала себя настолько неловко около него. Какого черта он изменил свой облик? Он решил поиграть с ней или чего? Нет, ну подождите, Кроно на такое не способен, у него даже в мыслях не будет такого. Кроме того, она на все 100% была уверена, что он также не знал, почему так произошло. Это только ей сейчас неизвестно что в голову лезет.

Розетта заставила Азмарию стоять на стреме, вдруг кто нить пойдет к ней, а сама вместе с Кроно прошмыгнула к себе в комнату.

"Так вроде все в порядке, ты пока побудешь тут. Надеюсь, Старшой долго не будет возиться с часами…"

"А если он ничего не найдет?" – похоже Кроно эта ситуация уж больно сильно волновала. А еще он как-то нервно оглядывался по сторонам. Впервые останется один в комнате Розетты.…Здесь так уютно и пахнет…что-то притягивающее…Он резко мотнул головой, избавляясь от посторонних мыслей.

"Да найдет, куда он денется. Главное чтобы ты стал прежним" – Розетта прошла мимо него (она стояла около двери, а он напротив нее, чуть подальше) и села на кровать. Длинная пауза затянулась между ними. Что сказать еще такого? Она никогда не решала проблем своего напарника, всегда только свои. Если ей это вообще удавалось. Плюс она была возбужденной и неспокойной. Не так заметно может быть внешне, но внутри точно. Ее сердце билось быстрее, когда она смотрела на него. Она всегда считала его привлекательным. А когда он принимал свой истинный вид, так вообще не могла отвести от него взгляда. Это демоническая красота отличала его ото всех остальных,…и она что-то вытворяла с Розеттой. Господи да что ж такое? Все хватит уже думать.

"Гм, ну я пошла" – она встала с кровати, намереваясь уходить. Ее остановила рука демона. От его прикосновения по телу Розетты пробежала приятная дрожь, и она медленно обернулась к нему. Глаза Кроно были скрыты упавшей на лицо челкой. Вообще он подозрительно как-то притих, после того как они зашли внутрь. Только не говорите, что он потерял свой характер.…На Кроно это непохоже.

"Да Кроно, в чем дело? Что на этот раз? Бога ради ты похож на ребе-"

Ее речь оборвалась, так как его пальцы на ее запястье чуть сжались.

"Розетта…" – Кроно встал ближе к ней. Она почувствовала едва заметное касание к ее подбородку, что заставило поднять голову вверх. (до этого она смотрела на его руку) Янтарно-золотые глаза смотрели в лазурно-голубые, и Кроно улыбнулся ей. Она мгновенно покраснела, при этом немного успокоившись. Кажется все в порядке. Почти. Что же на самом деле тут творится? Все эти прикосновения…Это походило на какую-то мечту, и она не верила, что это происходит прямо здесь, прямо сейчас. Кроно, несомненно, так же был внезапно заворожен ею. Он никогда раньше не думал, что она может быть такой красивой. А еще он кое-что чувствовал. Аромат, который исходил от нее. Наподобие запаха спелой вишни. Непонятно откуда он смог его почувствовать и откуда он взялся вообще. Он ясно мог ощутить ее ауру и запах от нее. Но почему раньше такого не было? Животный инстинкт ударил в голову: это необычное ощущение, слишком сильно и ясно выражено. Это что-то, что могло подтолкнуть его на неосознанные действия. Кроно чувствовал внутри себя еще большую потребность защитить ее ото всех. Ведь она была его и только его. Никто не смел, прикасаться к ней, кроме него. Никто не смел обладать ей, кроме него. Затуманенный этими мыслями он не заметил, как его рука переместилась к ее щеке, начав немного ласкать ее. Вторая, которой он держал ее за запястье, потянула ее еще ближе к нему. Розетта заметила эти действия и покраснела глубже, но не отстранялась. Ее собственные мысли и чувства перемешались. Чего именно она хотела от него? Как раз в этот момент в дверь раздался торопливый стук. Это Азмария. Должно быть, кто-то показался на горизонте. Оба тут же вздрогнули, приходя в себя. А потом резко отошли друг от друга, краснея.

"Эмм, вот так вот" – Розетта проговорила что-то не в тему и быстро вышла из комнаты.

Кроно вздохнул. Такой был шанс ^_^ Когда она вышла из комнаты, Кроно еще раз уловил тот аромат. Он точно знал теперь, что ему это не мерещится. Этот аромат делал что-то непонятное с ним, такое ощущение, что он давал ему понять насколько зрел был его подрядчик. Брр, что за мысли! Зрела для чего? У Кроно даже мурашки пробежали по спине, нельзя столько думать…

После того как Розетта оставила демона у себя, она рассказала все Сестре Кэйт. Та сказала ничего не предпринимать, просто следить, чтобы он никуда не выходил. О том, что он был не у Старшого, Розетта промолчала. Лишние проблемы не нужны. Оставшиеся половина дня прошла гладко. Больше никаких фантастических ситуаций не происходило. Повезло или нет, но задания у Розетты тоже не было. Конечно, она все равно получила оплеуху от Сестры Кэйт, не смотря на обстоятельства. За просыпание нужно отвечать. В наказание она очищала весь Орден.

Во время работы Розетта никак не могла избавиться от мыслей о Кроно. Закрывая глаза, она все вновь и вновь видела его перед собой в его истинном обличии. Сегодняшний случай заставил ее вспомнить то, чего она опасалась: она поняла, что испытывала к нему что-то все время, просто эта его детская внешность притупляла ее чувства. Все произошло слишком быстро, а этот случай прочно засел у нее в голове. К тому же ей иногда снились сны про него. Розетта покраснела, вспоминая эти сны. Нет, о чем она думает, это просто невозможно.

"Это просто сны, сны ничего не значат" Она даже не могла вообразить себе, что сны таят в себе скрытые чувства, скрытые желания, которые ты подавляешь и которые ты боишься проявить.

"Кроно мой друг, почему я виду себя так странно вдруг?" Она не могла найти ответа одна. Все было очевидно со стороны, но для нее нет. Она строила какие-то немыслимые догадки, отрицала то, что правда. Сколько еще так будет продолжаться? Появилась вроде бы прекрасная возможность узнать все, стоит лишь воспользоваться этим…

Кроно же, находясь в комнате своего подрядчика, никак не мог избавиться от аромата, что он чувствовал вокруг себя. Он хотел ощутить его яснее. Он жаждал этого. Все что нужно было, это Розетта. Ведь он исходил от нее правильно? Почему он исходит от нее и заставляет его чувствовать себя так…необычно? Он раньше тоже это чувствовал, просто хорошо скрывал это. Находясь постоянно в напряжении, сражаясь с другими демонами в битвах, да и потом, совсем мало находясь в таком облике, он быстро забывал о нем. Он больше переживал за то, чтобы с ней ничего не произошло. А теперь все было по-другому. Эта мирная обстановка, когда нет причин для беспокойства. И этот аромат…он просто сводил его с ума. Кроно знал, что его действия и появившееся желание могли напугать Розетту. Он не хотел этого, он не хотел делать чего-то неправильного с ней. Он не должен был терять ее доверия. Конечно этот внезапный порыв был силен, он едва себя сдерживал. Сознательно он просто хотел знать, что не так с ним…

* * *

Трудный день закончился, наступила ночь…

"Ууу, я вымоталась" – Розетта потянулась, заходя к себе в комнату и закрывая дверь позади. Это было действительно несправедливо, навалить столько на ее хрупкие плечи работы. Сестра Кэйт просто издевается над ней! Ну и что, что она проспала, один раз за 5 лет! Да она вообще достойна большего! Розетта прошла вперед и плюхнулась на кровать в своей немного пыльной одежде. Ничего потом все постирает. Точнее не она, а Кроно.

Уши демона немного дернулись, когда она вошла в комнату. Он смотрел в окно, наклонясь на небольшой подоконник, размышляя о чем-то своем. Потом он развернулся к ней. "Трудный денек?"

"Да не то слово! Сестра Кэйт зверь. Заставляет работать как проклятую" – пролепетала монахиня уже немного сонно.

"Я так и подумал. Зато больше не проспишь" – в шутку проговорил Кроно.

"Кто тут у нас проспал? Да ты такой же!" – слово скажи не так, и Розетта уже на взводе. Она даже встала с кровати, угрожающе посмотрев на Кроно.

"Я шучу, шутка" – он поднял руки перед собой, успокаивая ее. "Старшой что-нибудь выяснил?"

"Не совсем, вообщем он никогда подобного не видел…" – пролепетала она, задумавшись над чем-то. "Завтра выясним, я хочу спать"

"Эээ…?"

"Что 'эээ'? Ах, ну да…Кроно ты тут не можешь остаться, даже не думай. Даже если бы я этого хотела…" – она заявляла с таким важным видом, сказанув под конец опять не то, что надо. Ну, точнее то, просто говорить об этом не желала. Во второй раз возникла тишина.

Почему я до сих пор тут? Аромат…снова этот аромат. Ощущаемый еще интенсивнее, чем раньше. Это из-за того, что здесь Розетта? Не убедительно, хотя доля правды есть. Тогда почему, почему сейчас именно, когда мы одни, когда уже пора спать, я еле-еле держу себя в руках? Сказать об этом ей? Нет, ни за что. Мало ли какая реакция у нее будет на это.

Кроно замешкался, нахмурив брови.

"Что-то не так? Тебя проводить?" – Розетта заметила это, подходя к нему и наклонившись так, чтобы видеть его лицо.

Это простое любопытство с ее стороны едва не обернулось чем-то непредсказуемым. Кроно был настолько одурманен этим манящим ароматом, что чуть не сорвался. Вместо этого он метнулся к двери как ошпаренных.

"Где, что, когда? Все прекрасно"

"Ээ, Кроно ты в порядке, точно?" – Розетта предприняла шаги к нему,

любопытствуя, что же все-таки не так с ним. Странная реакция на вопросы. Взаперти ему точно сидеть так долго нельзя. Это было последней каплей. Кроно больше не мог сдерживать в себе тот сумасшедший порыв, то влечение которое он чувствовал к ней и терпел целый день. Вся обстановка как будто подталкивала его к действиям. Когда Розетта подошла достаточно близко к нему, он неожиданно обнял ее, привлекая ближе к себе, уткнувшись носом в ее шею.

Такого развития событий Розетта уж точно не ожидала. Она была удивлена действиями Кроно и тут же покраснела. Внутренний голос кричал в ней побить его, оттолкнуть от себя, но внешне она ничего не могла сделать. Она краснела еще сильнее, потому что чувствовала, что он…нюхал ее? Его сильные руки обняли ее за плечи, а крылья поддерживали за спину. Сердце забилось быстрее, ее охватило легкое головокружение, отчего она опустила голову ему на грудь. Кроно продолжал обнюхивать ее шею. Его глаза немного светились красным светом, он еле сдерживался, чтобы не поддаться инстинкту. Как же это было прекрасно, просто неописуемо. Он ничего подобного раньше не испытывал. Он хотел вдыхать ее аромат вечность. Такой пьянящий, такой манящий, такой возбуждающий…Он даже не хотел думать о чем-то другом, только об этом моменте. Но только он не собирался перегибать палку. Пока. Он хотел знать хочет ли она чего-то подобного.

Кроно перестал обнюхивать ее и поднял голову, чтобы встретить ее взгляд. Господи до чего же она красива. Розовый румянец на ее щеках, эти глубокие синие омуты глаз, он тонул в них словно в океане. Нежные розовые губки, неприкосновенные, золотые локоны…Моя Розетта, только моя и ничья больше. Они оба даже не заметили, как их лица сблизились. Розетта слышала, как в ушах эхом отдавался стук ее сердца. Она смотрела ему в глаза неотрывно, завороженная этим златым блеском очей. Она вдруг поняла, что все это время любила его. Она не хотела себе признаваться в этом, но правду не скроешь. Она любила его всем сердцем, она хотела быть только с ним. Они постоянно заботились друг о друге, они понимали себя без слов, между ними существовало доверие настолько прочное и крепкое, что его не под силу никому было разорвать. Да, ее жизнь укорачивалась, но это был ее выбор, она научилась жить, не тратя своего драгоценного времени на сомнения. Жизнь очень ценна и ее не стоит тратить в пустую. Часы Жизни научили ее этому. Наконец, момент, которого они оба ожидали, наступил, и их губы встретились в долгожданном поцелуе.

Это был необыкновенный поцелуй. В нем было столько нежности, столько ласки. Через поцелуй Кроно хотел передать ей все свои чувства, свой порыв, чтобы она знала насколько дорога ему, насколько он сам любит ее. Для этого не нужны были слова. Его руки стали перемещаться по ее спине, медленно, лаская ее. Розетта ощущала все это даже через ткань. Кроно не решался на более смелые действия, часть его сознания, не затуманенная разрастающейся страстью, говорила о том, что она еще не была готова к этому. Его левая рука осторожно изменила свое положение и дотронулась до ее покрытой тканью груди, чуть сжав ее. Розетта почувствовала слабый укол в груди и открыла глаза. Следом за ней Кроно так же открыл глаза и чуть отстранился от ее губ. Ее дыхание было резким, так же как и его. Разгоряченная кровь бурным потоком неслась по венам. Кроно подумал что поторопился: через несколько секунд она придет в себя и когда поймет что он сделал, то разозлится и навешает ему тумаков. К его удивлению она наоборот засмущалась и отвела взгляд в сторону. Неужели она чего-то боится? Кроно заметил слезинки в уголках ее глаз. Она плачет? Неужели он причинил ей боль, что он сделал не так? Это ведь из-за него, как он мог быть таким самонадеянным?

"…Розетта…" – наконец произнес он, его голос был опечален и тревожен слегка.

Она не ответила, закусив нижнюю губу, стараясь не смотреть в его глаза. Это еще больше заставило почувствовать демона себя виноватым.

"Прости,…я…не должен был,…прости Розетта…" – нежное касание к его губам заставило его замолчать. Розетта смотрела в его глаза и тепло улыбалась, слезинки все еще были видны на глазах, сверкая от лунного света в темноте.

"Тебе не за что извиняться. Я просто поняла, что врала себе все это время" – ее голос был таким мягким и успокаивающим. "Я счастлива Кроно, я очень счастлива, что повстречала тебя. У меня даже не найдется слов, чтобы описать это счастье. Все это время я скрывала свои чувства, я больше не хочу этого делать. Я хочу быть честна с тобой. Твои часы научили меня многому. Я благодарна тебе"

В глазах Кроно от ее искренних слов также появились слезы, и он прижал ее сильнее к себе. Никогда больше, никогда не отпущу тебя…Я не позволю тебе умереть, я защищу тебя. Розетта…не оставляй меня, я хочу быть только с тобой…

Розетта блаженно вздохнула, еще никогда она не была так близка с Кроно. Этот день был особенным, и хотя непонятно почему он изменился, она тайно была благодарна Богу за то, что ей представился такой шанс проявить свои чувства к нему.

"Я хочу остаться с тобой…" – чуть слышно проговорил Кроно ей на ухо. "Я больше не могу держать себя в узде.…Это слишком больно" Он отделился только для того чтобы вновь коснуться ее губ своими еще чувственней, чем раньше.

Что же такое любовь? Почему мужчину и женщину так сильно влечет друг к другу…? Я не знаю этого, я не понимаю.…Но…я хочу узнать. Покажи мне, прошу…

Все звуки мира замерли. Никого кроме них не существовало вокруг. Лишь только два любящих сердца бились в едином ритме, лишь только чувства обоих смешивались в один бурлящий, неподвластный времени, поток. Кроно углубил поцелуй, наслаждаясь рогом изобилия, которое она предоставила ему. Его язык осторожно скользнул внутрь ее рта и медленно, с нарастающим темпом и страстью, он ласкал ее нёбо и язык, испытывая невероятные ощущения при этом. Она же с трудом могла дышать. Дело было не только в поцелуе. Та нежность, тот огонь страсти, которые он проявлял к ней, все это заставляло ее понять насколько она дорога ему, насколько он нуждался в ней. И она отдала бы ему все. Ее руки обняли его за шею, она чувствовала, как по всему ее телу разливается теплота. Она хотела разделить эти чувства только с ним, подарить их только ему и никому больше. Одну руку Кроно запустил в ее золотистые локоны, второй же, которую он не убирал с ее груди, он начал немного двигать, массируя ею ее молодую грудь. Короткий стон удовольствия избежал ее губ и послал несколько вспышек теплоты через все ее тело. Кроно разделил поцелуй и припал губами к ее чувствительной шеи. Он больше не мог контролировать себя…Он вдыхал сладость ее аромата, от ее тихих стонов страсть обрушивалась на него с новой силой, никого для него кроме нее не существовало в этом мире.

Продолжая ласкать ее, Кроно медленно стал расстегивать молнию на ее одежде и отступать к кровати. Раздался звучный грохот чего-то тяжелого, упавшего на пол. Это был плащ демона. Одурманенная столь сильными чувствами, Розетта сбросила его с тела Грешника, проводя одной рукой по его упругому стану, а другую запустила в его мягкие фиолетовые волосы.

Через несколько минут они оба оказались на кровати.

Розетта смотрела на обожаемого Грешника глазами, заполненными любовью и необъятным счастьем. Ее губы слегка раздулись, волосы раскинулись по подушке, щечки покраснели. Она была настолько молода и красива, что Кроно не мог оторвать от нее взгляда. И она было только его. В его руках сейчас расцветал самый прекрасный бутон в мире. Он возобновил свои действия, снова лаская ее губы и шею. Он хотел, чтобы это ночь навсегда осталась в их памяти. Для обоих она будет особенной. Кроно оголил ее плечи, намереваясь удалить часть одежды. Через пальцы он чувствовал мягкость ее кожи. Он водил рукой по ее спине, бедрам, насколько это было приятно и желанно. Оставляя влажные следы на ее теле, он опустился чуть ниже к ее груди. Электрическая волна пробежала по телу Розетты, и она чуть заметно прогнулась спиной. Очевидно, он больше не мог удерживать себя. Но и она точно также мучилась от истомы и переполнявших ее новых ощущений. Они были настолько сильны и неконтролируемы. Она немного приподнялась и с любовью поцеловала его в макушку. Мой демон, мой защитник.

Сладострастные ласки продолжались даже после того, когда они были полностью обнажены. Кроно не спешил пока, он знал о боли, которая последует после, поэтому пытался всеми способами сгладить ее. Он осторожно одной рукой стал разделять стройные ноги своего подрядчика, наряду с этим глубоко целуя ее. Его прикосновения были такими обжигающими, такими влекущими, такими смелыми…Она больше не могла этого выносить, ее тело все горело, сердце в груди стучало как сумасшедшее, кровь бежала по венам с невероятной скоростью, сознание затуманивалось.…Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока обе его руки не остановились на ее бедрах, и она почувствовала тяжелый вес тела, прижавший ее сверху.

И в этот момент Розетту пронзила стрела боли, от которой она вскрикнула и прогнулась всем телом. Но этот крик не напугал ее. Боль хоть и была яркой, но мгновенной.

Страсть окончательно подчинило себе сознание Кроно, и он двинулся вперед, чувствуя внутри себя растущее напряжение и возбуждение. Он поцеловал Розетту в губы, обдав ее лицо горячим, прерывистым дыханием. Розетта вновь ощутила боль от этого первого толчка и вжалась слегка головой в подушкой.

"Расслабься…" – прошептал демон ей на ухо, снова двинувшись вперед, не желая останавливаться. Ее тело напряглось еще раз после второго толчка, но его поцелуи, падающие словно капли дождя на ее голое тело, постепенно возвращали ту страсть, которую затмила боль. Она чувствовала, как плоть демона проникала глубже в нее, напряжение разрасталось и, наконец, она позволила Кроно вести себя, окончательно потерявшись в собственной бьющей ключом страсти.

Эти ощущения были нестерпимо приятными и новыми для обоих. Движение их тел передавалось моментально друг другу, что еще больше возбуждало обоих. Кроно привлекал Розетту ближе к себе, ускоряя темп и проникая в нее с каждым разом все глубже и глубже, наслаждаясь каждой секундой неописуемого удовольствия. А она же разрывалась от столь сильных и ярких ощущений, задыхаясь и прогибаясь под ним. Дыхание и стоны смешивались в воздухе, пальцы сплетались…тела плавились, глотки пересыхали…Яростное и беспощадное пламя сжигало обоих изнутри, сладкая горечь струилась по жилам.…Разве этого было достаточно?

"Розетта…" – голос являющимся всем для нее, голос которые успокаивал ее, голос который умолял ее.…И даже слова любви были неуместны здесь, все уже давно было сказано.

Хочу слышать их еще, чаще…еще…

А сознание давно отступала куда-то далеко, оно просто-напросто исчезала в этом потоке бушующих эмоций. Души обоих теперь были едины. Реальность для них не существовала…Безумное напряжение близилось к концу. Оно словно замкнутый круг постоянно переходила от удовольствия к новому удовольствию, еще более ярко выраженному. Как будто раскаленная нить была натянута до предела и в любой момент могла разорваться. Этот миг настал…

Нить оборвалась, пронзая обоим сознание. Ощущение этого долгожданного пика страсти и удовольствия просто не передавались описанию. Будто лавина огромной мощи накрыла их разом, не способная сдержать себя. На мгновение могло показаться, что ты умрешь от столь сильного выплеска эмоций.

Розетта сильно выгнулась всем телом под демоном, чуть приподнимаясь с кровати, а затем, вновь падая на нее истощенно, блаженно простонала имя своего возлюбленного. К ее стону присоединился глубокий голос Кроно, с тихим рычанием, так же вымолвившем ее имя…

Он опустился на кровать, перевернувшись на спину, глубоко дыша. Сердце в груди все еще колотилось с бешеной скоростью, дыхание было неровным, но он был счастлив.…И это счастье невозможно было сравнить ни с чем в этом мире. Он обнял Розетту, накрывая обоих одеялом. Она прижалась к нему, также неровно дыша. Впервые она испытала эти ценные чувства с тем, кого она любит. И казалось, что все вокруг изменилось теперь. Розетта подняла глаза на демона, чтобы встретиться с его взглядом. Как же он красив: его длинные уши, его прекрасные черты лица, его темные фиолетовые волосы, его глубокие золотые глаза.…Все в нем завораживало ее. Он смотрел на нее с любовью и обожанием, и она тонула в этих глазах. Настолько они были таинственными, настолько притягивающими и манящими. Она бы смотрела в них вечность. Она чувствовала себя усталой, ей просто хотелось остаться в его объятиях и уснуть.

Через несколько минут Розетта уже тихо посапывала, прижавшись к демону крепче. На ее лице была мирная и счастливая улыбка. Кроно все это время смотрел на нее. Он просто не мог налюбоваться тем сокровищем, которое досталось ему.

"Моя Розетта…как же я люблю тебя, я всегда буду тебя любить и защищать…милая моя…" – тихо шептал он слова обожания к ней. Он отодвинул прядь волос с ее лица и тепло поцеловал в висок. Усталость также клонила его ко сну, и, покрепче обняв свою возлюбленную, он также заснул.

Нет ничего сильнее в этом мире, чем любовь. Даже Смерть приклоняется перед ней. И никакие невзгоды не смогут разрушить любящее сердце. Эти чувства навсегда останутся в нем словно мир под видом вечности.

**~Owari~**


End file.
